


Reckless

by stxrgxzer



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxious Kai, Depressed Kai, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kai is messed up and Adam wants to help, M/M, Mira is awesome, Poor Adam, hurt Kai, poor kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Soulmate AU - You have a black stain in the shape of a hand, where your soulmate will first touch you. When they touch you it lights up and turns all rainbow.or Kai is messed up and Adam tries to help.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning:   
> Kai has major depression, anxiety, and a few other mental illnesses. He also mentions suicide some. Just be careful! 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!! xoxo

Kai had always had the black almost bracelet looking shape around his wrist. He’d made up stories about how he’d meet his soulmate. Most included: falling off a cliff and his soulmate catching him, doing some awesome job and realize that he was about to fall, dancing, and the darkest of all of them jumping off of a high surface hoping to die. His depression had worried his parents at first, they had taken him to all kinds of psychiatrists and therapists, until he had fallen into a mental hospital at the age of fourteen. When he got out, his parents were happy to see him smiling and not at all the sad, hopeless little boy they had raised. Only, he wasn’t really happy, it was all a front. He hated the hospital, sure the staff were nice and he had made a few friends. But the occasional checks and some of the other patients were extremely annoying most of the time. 

 

Two months after being released Kai was thrown into the black hole known as high school. It made is depression worse, his suicidal thoughts came back in full force. The black handprint wrapped around his wrist made it worse. He had to wait for that special person to come into his life and grab his wrist. His fucking wrist, like a cliche, cringy Hallmark movie. He hated that black mark and knowing he had to carry it around for the rest of his life did not help.

 

On a lighter note, Kai had made a few friends. A few meant one. Her name was Mira and she was amazing. Her long lashes and well done eyeliner framed her almond shaped eyes. They were beautiful eyes. Her Face was round and her lips were plump, she wore one of her lips outlined with a black lip liner and her bottom lip was always covered in black lipstick. Her hair was probably the coolest thing on her person. It was layered strangely, with an almost bob shape layer on top with a longer straight layer under that. It was a bluish black color. Kai had always hated his feathery, copper hair. He had gotten the chance to get to know Mira the first day. 

 

-

 

“Hey! You’re the new kid right?” A girl ran up to Kai and asked, getting his full attention.

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,’ he said looking around the room nervously. She smiled warmly at him and nodded. She looked nice enough. 

 

“Cool, I’m Mira!” She stuck out her hand and he looked down, he despised shaking hands with people. He never knew if they had washed them or if they had just sneezed. He took her hand anyway and gave it a hearty shake. She glanced down, what she thought subtly, Kai noticed and laughed. 

 

“You aren’t my soulmate,” he assured her. She looked taken aback - almost offended - Kai realised how snide that remark sounded. He offered his left arm to her and showed her his stain. It was circled around his left wrist and it was still dark. Mira’s eyes widening in acknowledgement. She nodded and they walked silently for a bit. That was before Kai ran straight into the most popular - for a good reason - guy in school. He looked up and stuck his hand up in surrender. “I am so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, dude! Don’t worry about it.” The tan boy looked towards Mira, she was swooning. He saw her stain and reached a hand out. “Mira, right?” 

 

“Uh, yeah,” she sighed taking his hand and shaking, “It was nice to finally talk to you.” 

 

“Same here. Uh, I have to get going, Vanney’ll be mad if I miss a meeting again,” the taller of the three spoke running a large hand through his black locks. He looked back at Kai, his eyes lingering. “I’m Adam, see you around?” 

 

Kai nodded lightly, his hand immediately going to tug at his shirt. It was a nervous tick, he didn’t like the way Adam’s chocolate eyes lingered on his face for more than a few seconds. It made is anxiety go haywire. It wasn’t in the normal way, it was more of a positive energy. His chest clinched and his face flushed, beginning to feel warmer. Even though it was almost a comforting feeling, he didn’t like it. Adam finally pulled his eyes away from Kai and nodded before rushing off in the opposite direction. Kai followed him with his eyes. 

 

“Who-” Kai began to ask.

 

“The president of The Hollow, the hottest guy in school,” she pouted. Her face contorting into a disgruntled look. Kai chuckled lightly and give her a fond look. He could tell she was crushed under the fake mask of faux playfulness. People become easier reads after you’ve hidden your own feeling for a while. He gave her a friendly pat on the back and realized that his would be a great person to have as a soulmate., except not for him because the world hated him. 

 

\-             

 

It was at lunch, a week later, that he held a conversation with Adam for the second time. Mira was out-of-school for a doctor’s appointment and Kai was sitting alone at a lunch table. He knew that Adam normally hung out with the “cool kids” which consisted of: Reeve, Vanessa (aka Vanney), and Skeet. He was concentrating on eating and leaving the cafeteria as fast as possible, maybe even ditching for the rest of the day, when a tray was sat down in front of him. He heard a person clear their throat and seat themself. Kai looked up and furrowed his brow when he saw Adam.

 

“H-Hey,” Adam stuttered. 

 

“Hi,” Kai said, “what’s up?”

 

“Uh, I’ve been wanting to talk to you more, but the girl you always hang out with is smitten with me. I didn’t want to hurt her feelings,” Adam offered, Kai wished that Adam would’ve confronted him somewhere with less people. Vanessa, Reeve, and Skeet were staring along with, quite literally, everyone in the cafeteria. 

 

“Mhm,” Kai mused, his face flushing as he felt a panic attack edging up on him. The conflicting emotions he was feeling were creating a storm inside his chest. It was constricting and quite painful. He began to hyperventilate as a few tears ran down his cheeks. “Excuse me,” He got up and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

 

He was sitting on the seat of the toilet, trying to catch his breath, when he heard the door open. He heard the footsteps walk further into the small room. 

 

“Kai?” Adam’s voice called out, he sounded upset, not angry but confused. He had no idea and it was unfair to him that Kai had left him to eat by himself. These thoughts sent Kai spiraling once again and he choked out a muffled sob. Adam’s footsteps let Kai know that he was right outside the stall door. “Kai, please talk to me, did I say something?”

 

Kai heard the pain and bewilderment in his voice, he didn’t know what kind of person Kai was, why did Adam want to talk to him. A fuck up, a clumsy dumbass, a mess. He wasn’t worth someone’s time, anyone’s time and he was surprised Mira had handled his first breakdown, he had in front of her, so well. She kept him grounded and stable and he’d only known her a week. But she couldn't be there all the time. Kai was high-maintenance and Adam deserved his soulmate. Someone who was easy-going, beautiful, and funny. Not someone who had Kai’s stupid auburn hair, hated himself and his life, and wanted to die constantly. Adam was out of his league and Kai hated himself for falling for the raven-headed boy. 

 

“Kai, come out here. Please, and talk to me?” Adam murmured trying to coax the smaller boy out of the stall. Kai looked up, pulling himself from the wave of thoughts drowning him, and opened the door. Walking out into the open, almost akin to exposing the worst part of him to this boy. Someone Kai felt a strange pull too. Adam pulled him into a hug and rubbed small circles in between his shoulder blades. Kai began to relax into the tan arms surrounding him. “What’s going on?” 

 

That one question opened the gate and Kai told Adam everything. His whole life story. Instead of telling Kai to stop and leaving, Adam sat them down on a bench outside in the courtyard, Kai hadn’t even realized they’d walked too, and listened. Adam placed an arm around Kai’s shoulders and Kai leaned into him. He was warm and smelled like brown sugar and coconuts. Kai found himself slipping slowly into a daze, drifting off even as he talked. The warmth and comfort Kai felt when he was with Adam must’ve been enough to send him straight to sleep. As he softly snored he was oblivious to the fond look on Adam’s face as he picked the smaller boy up. Kai fisted Adam’s black t-shirt and Adam’s heart melted. He took Kai to his car and drove him to his own house.

 

Kai woke up to and unfamiliar room and the wonderful smell of fajitas. He wasn’t panicked until he felt the warmth radiating from a form to his right. He was cuddled into someone’s chest and that someone was completely shirtless. His eyes widened as he tried to come up with a explanation as to why he would be in someone’s bed and that someone was shirtless. Kai realised the last person he had been with was Adam and he’d fallen asleep with Adam, and Adam had brought him back to Adam’s house. That was too much Adam for Kai to handle, even more so when the heaviness of an arm registered in the back of Kai’s mind. The arm was draped across his waist and the hand was resting against Kai’s shirt. Kai slid, ever so slowly out of the older boy’s grip, he was careful not to wake the other up. 

 

Again, his wishes went unheard and Adam began to stir. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. “Kai?” 

 

“Adam, I, uh- how’d I get here?” Kai asked in a rush, worried that he was forgetting something important. He’d never had sex before and he would’ve like to know if he lost his virginity at some point during the day. If it was still day. Kai looked over the the clock that was changing from color to color. It read ‘2:35’, they were supposed to be in school. 

 

“I brought you to my house because you passed out talking about your childhood. You really opened up, man,” Adam said. He slid out of the bed and stretched slightly, just enough to make his abs tighten. Kai looked away, drawing a breath and holding it. “Uh, my mom’s cooking dinner. You staying?” 

 

“Sure,” Kai answered, biting his lip and rubbing his bicep. He didn’t like the warm, safe feeling Adam gave him. It felt a fire and every time Adam did something sweet it was like throwing a log into the already huge flame. Speaking of flames, Adam had a fire going in his room, it was contained in a fireplace of course. “Can I ask about the fireplace?” 

 

“Oh, my room is actually the Master Bedroom. Mom and Dad live a more simplistic lifestyle, so they gave me the most expensive looking room.” Adam told him throwing a shirt over his head. “Come on, Mom has to be done by now.” 

 

Kai nodded and followed him out of the room. He quickly realized that Adam was better off than most. His door lead into a hallway and that hallway lead to a staircase. It was a spiral staircase. The stairs were made of marble and the railing was oak wood painted black. It was beautiful. The staircase opened into a living room, large and spacious. The living room opened into a kitchen. 

 

The kitchen in and of itself was amazing. It was pure white except the cabinet’s which were a slate gray. The subway tile -behind the sink- was marble, so there was a splash of black here and there. They had two stoves and two ovens. And an island that had a sink in the middle of it. Kai felt out of place here.

 

“Oh! Adam. Wonderful, is this Lai?” Adam’s mother asked, pronouncing Mai’s name wrong. She was a beautiful woman, her stain was lit up across her forehead, as if her soulmate had checked to see if she had a fever. Kai rubbed his own stain out of habit. Her face was had a softer shape than Adam’s but he’d definitely revived her eyes. Her eyes were bright, but the bags under them suggested it was a front. Kai understood all-too-well. 

 

“Kai, mom. And yes, he’s joining us for dinner.” Adam smiled lightly and walked towards the fridge. “Want a drink?” 

 

Kai nodded lightly and began to shift from foot to foot awkwardly. Adam’s mom was searching his body for a stain, he could tell by the way her eyes were moving. She was sizing him up, and he began to worry. 

 

“You’re a very handsome boy, Kai.” 

 

“Thank you,” Kai croaked, his voice dry from sleeping. 

 

“Miranda,” Adam’s mom - Miranda - informed him.

 

Adam came back in that moment with a Diet Coke and his phone in his hand. He had a dark look on his face, he looked angry. Kai frowned and asked to talk outside, Adam nodded. They walked out onto the front deck and Kai started the conversation.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, fine,” Adam snapped, obviously not ‘fine’. 

 

“You aren’t. You can’t be… I know how to lie and you’re pretty bad at it,” Kai teased hoping to lighten the mood. It made Adam’s face darken even more, which began to worry Kai even more. “Adam-”

 

“Shut up, Kai. You think you know me?” Adam scoffed, “you don’t. I haven’t told you anything about me, you just have a hopeless crush on me right? Is that what it is? God, I should’ve never talked to you, I wish I would’ve never met you. You wanna know why? This is why.” 

 

Adam shoved his phone under Kai’s nose, it was a picture of them on the bench. Adam’s face bright and Kai talking while leaning into him. They looked… good. They look like thy complimented each other. Kai didn’t see the problem, until he read the caption under the post. It was horrible and evil. 

 

_ “Adam, our perfect president, is a cock-sucking faggot.”  _

 

Kai’s eyebrows raised and his heart began to pound. He looked up to see Adam in tears. “This photo-”

 

“Has been circulating and guess what? My friends hate me and everyone wants me to step down as a president. Vanney even told me that it was disgusting because you aren’t my soulmate. It’s all your fucking fault, Kai. I wouldn’t be in this situation if you never even existed.” Adam growled, his face contorting into rage. 

 

“Adam, please, stop,” Kai begged his whole world nwas crumbling. He was beginning to spiral.

 

“You know what pisses me off even more? You act like you care. Do you really? No one ever does, Kai. You don’t know me. Honestly, you shouldn’t want too.” Adam was crying now, his face tear stained. “I hate you, you know. I’m too nice to people like you. People who can’t take care of themselves. You’re so fucking pitiful, Kai.” Adam was on a rant and his eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He turned to face Kai and when he saw the boy, his heart began to break. He couldn’t even fathom what he’d done. 

 

“If that’s how you feel,” Kai hissed, turning to walk back to his house. Adam began to beg him to stay and let him apologize. Kai just continued to walk away. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kai! I didn’t mean it. Please, you’re hurting me. Don’t leave.” 

 

The third sentence struck a nerve in Kai. “Fuck you, Adam. You’re hurting. Good. I’m a pathetic, worthless, piece of shit. You made that known, okay? So go fuck yourself. How do you think I fucking feel?! Not so good, Adam,” Kai seethed and began to walk away again. Adam took two steps forward and grabbed Kai’s left wrist. Kai stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked down. 

  
Adam’s hand and Kai’s wrist were brilliantly glowing in all kinds of colors. It was a beautiful sight in a bittersweet moment. Kai began to cry and Adam looked at him aghast. He’d just called his soulmate pathetic. Kai let out a choked sob and began to run blindly, not caring where he was running.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Critisism welcome!
> 
> thank you!! xoxo Let me know if you want a second chapter!!


End file.
